kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kamen Rider Savior
Isn't Dictator just a rumor?Shamanisheee (talk) 13:14, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Source is there, just wait for more information. If it is a rumor, admins will delete it. 囧纳森祖斯达 (talk) 13:43, July 3, 2015 (UTC) well, the scan says it's "Kamen Rider Savior" the scan says Kamen Rider Savor (or Savior, I think) "仮面ライダーセイヴァー" and not Dictator. I hope there will be some clarification about this Rider's name. Although his Lockseeds are Zakuro and possibly Blood Orange according to the scans (normaly used by Bujin Gaim) JB.Regala (talk) 16:22, July 29, 2015 (UTC) :I think that's enough proof that it isnt actually called Dictator. Dictator was a rumor and now we have a scan taht says otherwise. Savior would be セービアー (Seebiaa) or something like that. It seems like his name would be Kamen Rider Saver. Now we just have to have make sense out of that name Ryousha (talk) 19:30, July 29, 2015 (UTC) :The Zakuro Lockseed's LS number is ''"MESSIAH". Perhaps the transformation jingle will help shed some light? Joker-Man (talk) 19:33, July 29, 2015 (UTC) :::Also, I'd like to draw attention to his Sengoku Driver and Arms Weapons. He quite clearly has two Lockseeds on it, and is holding the Daidaimaru (Bujin Gaim ver.) . Perhaps he's using a pseudo Jimber Arms? Jmcdavid (talk) 19:40, July 29, 2015 (UTC) :::suprisingly, that armor part is recolored Mars/Jam/Kamuro/Idunn's Armor. :)) :::JB.Regala (talk) 08:26, July 30, 2015 (UTC) :::People said that he is Savior (makes sense since lockseed is Messiah) and will appear in Duke Gaiden, not Knuckle. :::Shamanisheee (talk) 10:34, July 31, 2015 (UTC) :::And another note about Saver. Saver is the only Armored Rider who is not in Jimber armor part despite having Genesis Core on his Sengoku Driver. :::JB.Regala (talk) 14:13, August 1, 2015 (UTC) ::::I changed his name from Saver to Savior. It makes sense with the Lockseed "Messiah". This Genesis Core Slot combo might be before the invention of Energy Lockseeds that allows combinations with regular Lockseeds. Ryousha (talk) 17:45, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Wrong Gaiden part https://twitter.com/gaim_gaiden/status/628420460208754688 Savior is antagonist in Duke's part, not Knuckle. Shamanisheee (talk) 04:51, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Some "Notes" about Kamen Rider Savior *Savior is the only Armored Rider who has different shoulder pads. The left side of shoulder pad is from Kamen Rider Gaim Orange Arms while the other (right) side is normally from Ringo/Golden/Silver/Darkness Arms. *This could be a result on how Savior transforms by inserting his two normal Lockseeds on Sengoku Driver with Genesis Core which is similar to Double's transformation when inserting two Gaia Memories on a Double Driver. *Savior's armor part is a recolored version of Ringo Arms' armor part. *Savior's helmet is a recolored Kamen Rider Mars' helmet. *Savior is the only Armored Rider who who uses two normal Lockseeds inserted on Sengoku Driver with Genesis Core. He os also the only Armored Rider who didn't utilize a Jimber form despite having a Genesis Core on his Sengoku Driver. *Chronologically speaking, Savior is the first user of Genesis Core, followed by Gaim, and later Knuckle. *Savior is the first Armored Rider to utilize a Sonic Arrow, or at least a variant of the Sonic Arrow, without using an Energy Lockseed. To admins, you can correct or add this if you like to. Thanks. :D JB.Regala (talk) 01:04, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Kudou Kugai is Savior? So, considering that Zakuro Lockseed will feature Yggdrasill’s former developer, Kudou Kugai, quotes... can we assume that he is Savior? We all know that he will show up in Duke's portion as a man who died long ago in incident, but... http://fruitridernews.tumblr.com/post/126050725369/premium-bandais-listing-for-the-dx-savior-arrow -- '''User Shamanisheee forgot to sign this post' :Regardless of if he is or not, we do not post assumptions/speculation. If and when it is revealed who Savior is, then we will post it - and not before.